Typicolus
by WarriorTroopPotterBrony
Summary: Based on the songs * Bleed - Evanescence.* and * Safe and sound - Taylor Swift. * Hayley is kidnapped by a monster named Typicolus, who pretents to be a human and likes her. Rated T just to be safe : (( Story is better than summary ))


Hya guys. This is my fanfic so it would be nice to leave a revieuw. It's based on the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars ^^

Enjoy :3

- Pairings :

- Jayley

- Hayley X OC

- Kirbence

- NOTE : WARNING, contains violence -

* I don't own the Troop, but if I did there would be a movie of it :D *

* * *

_She was running. She didn't know where she was, or what time it was. She was just running away from something. It felt so weird. She couldn't stop running. Like she was stuck is a kind of trance. She tried to move her hands, but they wouldn't listen. She couldn't even talk! In the middle of the road a fallen tree blocked the road. Oh, god. She thought. She could trip over it, and she couldn't control her body. She closed her eyes. But when she opened them, the fallen tree was gone. And so was the nature around her. Slow, really slow everything was fading in black. Finally, to her suprise, she stopped running. Her body wasn't in that trance anymore. _

_''Hayley... Help... Me...'' An familiar voice whispered. _

_Hayley turned around. It was Jake! His hands where pinned against a tree. The blood was dripping down his hands. _

_''No, Jake!'' Hayley screamed, while running towards him. _

_A blood leak was dripping out of his mouth. He stroked her hair softly and weak. Hayley looked into his eyes. They weren't chocolate brown like they where normaly. They saw red. They began to glow, and Jake transformed into a huge, black ghost. Hayley had saw this before. Two years ago when she was still 15. It was a monster. _

_''Hayley, Hayley. Hayley Wake up!'' Jake his voice sounded. _

Hayley opend her eyes. She looked into Jake his chocolate, brown eyes. They looked worried and happy at the same time.

''Oh thank god you did wake up.'' Jake sighed in relief, while hugging her tightly.

''W...What happend?'' Hayley stammered soft.

Jake didn't response. But that didn't matter to Hayley now. Jake his dark blonde curls tickled on her face. They smelled fresh. His strong arms where still wrapped protective around her waist. His hot and warm breath also tickled her neck.

''That doesn't matter now. The most important thing is that your safe.'' Hayley nodded at his words. And she let go of his hug.

''But I want to know...''

''No Hayley,'' Jake interrupted her sentence ''Not now. Your still in danger. Mr Stockley commanded me to stay with you and to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you.''

Hayley bit her lip. So he only protected her because he was told to? She thought sadly. ''I...I need to go.'' Hayley said, while walking away.

Jake grabbed her by her wrist, and pulled her back. ''No, I am sorry Hayley. I know you want to go, but... The Typicolus is heading out there for you. ''

''What? Why for me?'' Hayley was shocked. The Typicolus was heading out for her?

''Yes, for you. Dont you remember yesterday?'' Jake said biting his lip.

Hayley shook her head slowly. No, she said. Jake grabbed her hands.

''Really nothing of it? Not even our... Never mind.'' Jake blushed slightly and looked to the ground.

Hayley thought it was cute. His eyes stared shyly at the ground. They wanted to know what happened yesterday but she could not remember. She could ask if Jake did know more about the situation.

''Jake, what do you know more about the situation? I...I'm kinda confused.'' Hayley asked him shy.

Jake looked at her again. He blinked a few times and than he opend his soft, pink lips to tell her more about the Typicolus.

''You where kidnapped by the Typicolus. Cadence and Kirby weren't in town, so I had to safe you on my own. I...I was so worried, Hayley... At night, I saw you fighting with the Typicolus, you was knocked unconscious on the road. The Typicolus wanted to hit you again, but than a huge car was about to hit you. I saved you and ran away with you in my arms, towards the headquarters. You have already waked up once, but you where in a kind of trance. The Typicolus controlled your body. Kirby helped me get the Typicolus out of you, but he escaped to outside. The Yorkville Troop, Kirby and Cadence are heading out for him now. And woah, what a words.'' Jake grinned at his last prhase.

''So, you saved my life?'' Hayley asked with shining eyes.

Jake smiled. ''Yes.''

Hayley hugged him. ''Thank you so much.''

''I couldn't let you die, I lov... Never mind. Maybe you should lie down.'' Jake blushed.

Hayley nodded. ''Y...Yeah... Sure.''

Hayley did what he said, and laid back down on the wooden bed. Jake stroked her hair gently, wanting her to go back to sleep. Hayley almost fall asleep, but then a painfull lightning raced trough her body that made her sit up. She closed her eyes, and screamed. Memory's of the day before came back.

''Aarrghhh...I...I...I can remember everything clearly now...'' Hayley mumbled trough her pain.

Jake grabbed her shoulders soft, and looked her deep in her brown/gold eyes.

''A...Are you okay?'' Jake asked worried.

''Y...Yes. I'm fine.'' Hayley lied.

Jake shook his head. ''Your lying.''

How did hé know? Hayley thougt suprised. She looked into his eyes. The pain was gone. She felt nothing at the moment. Was the Typicolus back in her body? Or was her body still acting strange? Her mind was full of questions. And then, she felt into the pillow. She was gasping.

''Hayley, please! Answer to me!'' Jake said panicky, while holding her hand tight. He didn't want to let her hand go. Not till he knew if she was going to be alright.

The elevator doors opend, and Cadence and Kirby where running towards Jake and Hayley.

''We heard her scream, is she alright?'' Cadence asked worried.

Jake nodded, and Hayley sat up again. ''S...Sorry...'' She mumbled shy.''

''No need to say sorry.'' Jake said, blushing because he still was holding her hand.

''I...I remember everything what happend. I knew how the Typicolus Kidnapped me, and why...''

''Please tell us, we need to know or we can't kill the Typicolus.'' Kirby begged her. He sounded worried to.

Hayley nodded.

''Well, it started two days ago. When I met Taylor at cheerleadingsquad...''

* * *

Thanks for reading, please revieuw :3


End file.
